Stone dumping vessels are employed to dump and often also transport stones of various sizes and other suitable aggregate material for offshore and coastal protection applications. The existing stone dumping technology includes a gripping type and a side-tipping type. As the former, a vessel having a large platform is used to transport stones, and an excavator is mounted on the large platform. The vessel transports the stones to the work place, and the excavator dumps the stones to the work place. However, the vessel transports a small amount of stones, and its conditions to withstand wind waves are poor. Through the excavator to dump the stones, the stones fall by gravity and may drift in the water, resulting in poor accuracy of stone dumping. As the latter, a vessel is provided with an excavator, a side fallpipe, and a detection frame. When the vessel transports stones to the work site, the side fallpipe and the detection frame are placed into the water, and the excavator delivers the stones to the side fallpipe to complete the stone dumping operation. Through the side fallpipe, the accuracy of stone dumping can be improved.
However, the latter only slightly improves the accuracy of stone dumping. Moreover, the vessel transports a small amount of stones, and its conditions to withstand wind waves are poor. When the stone are gradually dumped into the water, the ballast of the vessel is uneven and the vessel may list to one side to change the position of the side fallpipe, which will greatly affect the accuracy of stone dumping. Once the accuracy of stone dumping is low, it will lead to an increase of the expected stones and lengthen the operation time and increase the operating costs. Therefore, the conventional stone dumping technology takes a lot of materials and labor and is time-consuming. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.